Recueil d'une vie
by Manion
Summary: PostPoudlard : La fille de Ginny et Harry Potter se bat contre ses démons intérieur et les embuches du monde extérieur. Yuri en prévision. Je sait pas trés bien encore ou ca va me mener.


Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà avec ma toute première fic. J'avais déjà l'intention d'écrire depuis très longtemps mais ça voulais pas sortir !

PostPoudlard : Après la guerre contre Voldemort, cette fic parle des enfants de nos héros actuels. Le premier chapitre est peu être un peu court je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Yuri en prévision mais soyez patient quand même. Les uploades seront pas régulier désolé mais l'écriture généralement c'est à mes heures perdues donc… J'essaierai quand même de faire des efforts. Donc voilà, bonne lecture !

**Recueil d'une vie.**

De nos jour

« -_Sort de la_ _espèce de lâche…_

_-Que peut- tu contre moi ?… Tu veux mourir comme cette petite sotte…_

_-Emma ! Nooooon ! … »_

Quand la douleur devient insupportable, quand on sent que la fin est proche et que tout est fini, on ne pense même plus a la mort, qui devient plutôt une délivrance, mais a sa vie.

La mienne a été plutôt tranquille dans l'ensemble jusqu'à récemment. Lorsque je suis née, ma mère m'a donné le nom d'Emma, Emma Potter. Je suis la fille de Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley. Mes parents étaient célèbre a leur époque. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit mon père est mort de ses blessures peu après avoir battu un grand mage noir qui semait la terreur du nom de Voldemort . Quant a ma mère, elle faisait parti de l'organisation qui se battait contre ce mage : l'ordre du phénix, elle a participée activement a la résistance contre Voldemort. Mais elle est morte après mon accouchement, épuisé par la guerre et par la mort de son mari. Pour ma part, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat sorcier de Londres et j'ai hérité de la fortune de mes parents. Les rares personne que j'ai rencontré ayant connu mes parents m'ont dit que je ressemblais à ma mère avec ma longue chevelure rousse et mon visage, mais que j'avais les yeux de mon père, d'un vert émeraude éclatant.

L'année de mes 11 ans, j'ai appris que j'étais accepter dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. On m'a dit que c'est dans cette école que mes parents ont fait leurs études. J'avais très hâte d'aller dans ce haut lieu de magie pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, comme tous mes camarades, j'avais très envie de découvrir la magie et d'apprendre à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, mais surtout, je voulais me rapprocher de mes parents ou du moins spirituellement…

Le 1er septembre est arrivé assez rapidement. Une fois avoir dit au revoir aux personnes de l'orphelinat, je sors dehors avec Laura, mon éducatrice spécialisée. Depuis que je suis à l'orphelinat, c'est elle qui m'a aidé quand j'avais un problème a réglé, qui a prit soin de moi et qui, pour une grande partie, a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant. C'est mon ange gardien, celle sur qui je pourrais toujours compter. Dehors, un grand soleil brille et réchauffe l'atmosphère tandis qu'une petite brise fait voler mes cheveux, c'est le début d'une belle journée de fin d'été. Elle me conduit en silence dans une petite rue derrière l'orphelinat en me tenant par la main. Arrivée au lieu dit, elle s'agenouille devant moi.

« - Alors, c'est le grand jour ! Pas trop nerveuse ? » me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Non ça va, j'ai hâte d'y être ! »

Elle me sourit à nouveau gentiment et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

« -Je suis très fier de toi Emma, et tes parents auraient été fiers de toi aussi »

Je baisse les yeux et des larmes me montent aux yeux. Elle met sa main sous mon menton et me relève la tête.

« - Eh, Ne pleurs pas je t'enverrai des lettres toutes les semaines et on se revoie pendant les vacances ok ? »

J'acquiesce en secouant la tête et elle me prend dans ces bras.

« Accroche-toi bien on va décoller »

Et nous transplanons. Arriver à la gare Kingcross, nous traversons une barrière qui a l'air très solide en apparence mais qui cache en faite l'entrée sur la voix 9 ¾. Après une dernière embrassade je monte dans le train avec ma grosse valise et je trouve un compartiment seul. Le train s'ébranle et en quelques instant Laure disparaît. Bien sur j'avais hâte d'aller dans ma nouvelle école mais c'était la première fois que je quittais réellement l'orphelinat et surtout Laure et ce jour là mon petit cœur de 11 ans était lourd.


End file.
